


The Bestest

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [9]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jace and Alec sneak around, M/M, Magnus is less than impressed, Sexually Frustrated Magnus, Shadowhunters are exasperating, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he's just being possessive; maybe he needs to communicate; maybe he needs to set boundaries; because last he checked? Kissing your sorta-brother/parabatai-who-was-in-a-committed-relationship-a-mere-moment-ago while your Warlock boyfriend is in the other room was not okay.<br/> At least, not before asking permission first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bestest

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of different style  
> Tell me what you think?

Here's the thing: Shadowhunters are very physical beings. Contact is important. From battle practice to runes, touch is a forever remaining necessity. Magnus supposes that's why shy Alexander, with his blushes and clumsiness, was so willing to be physical, was most comfortable when they were mouth to mouth and breathless, just a moment after the Shadowhunter's first kiss _(something that still shocks Magnus today)._ But see...  
See.  
Maybe he's just being possessive; maybe he needs to communicate; maybe he needs to set boundaries; because last he checked? Kissing your sorta-brother/parabatai-who-was-in-a-committed-relationship-a-mere-moment-ago while your Warlock boyfriend is in the other room was not okay.  
At least, not before asking permission first.

* * *

You see, Magnus doesn't hate Jace. In fact, one might even say the little bastard's grown on him. Like a disease. A disgusting, bubbling, contagious disease.  
But still.  
No hard feelings. Really.  
He can look away from the near-death experiences, can turn a blind eye to the hurt he's inflicted with harsh words and hey; Greater demons? Crazed evil Shadowhunters? Exhausting kidnappings? He's heard no such thing!  
But come on, kissing Magnus' boyfriend? Trying to get even more?  
Everyone knows Magnus doesn't share, not unless he's feeling particularly generous and hot under the collar. Perhaps he's missed some kind of signal, or maybe he'd given out another drunken invitation _(he'd have to give a firm talking to to his inner drunk regarding matters of the heart)_ , whatever it was, it was just bad manners not to check in with Magnus first.  
He sniffed, eyes narrowed and disapproving as he watched the two Shadowhunters roll around on his previously pristine bed sheets.  
"I do not approve of this," Magnus informs the bored looking cat in his arms. "Not one bit."  
Chairman hisses, swatting at the Warlock's leg on his way down to the floor.  
Magnus sighs in response, crossing his arms as an ever growing heat stirs in his lower regions. "Not one bit." He repeats firmly, turning away.

* * *

He has to give some credit to his dear Alexander. He has not yet taken the plunge so to speak. There have been no dicks shoved into asses, no forbidden penetration, but Magnus is still rather miffed. A _week_ , they've been sneaking around, and not once has anyone said anything. A _week_ , stealing kisses and touches in his own apartment; his own magically enhanced and warded apartment.  
...a week of the Warlock muffling his groans into the back of his hand as he laid out on his sheets, hands working as two scents wound around him, one familiar and another increasingly distinguishable.  
Magnus thought Alec was smarter than this.  
 _(Magnus thought he was smarter than this)_

* * *

"So," Magnus drawls, sending his jacket to the coat hanger with a wave of his hand. "Have you kids been behaving?"  
The look on Alec's face is a mix of guilty pleasure while Jace is all defiant smugness. Clearly the answer is a negative.  
"I do hope you haven't been having any fun without me," He hints, giving his lover a meaningful look.  
No bites.  
Magnus throws himself onto the couch with a disgruntled huff, making sure to worm his way in between the idiotic Shadowhunters.

* * *

"He has to know by now," Alec muttered. "There's no way he doesn't."  
"Maybe the old man is finally going senile," Jace shrugged. "It's a miracle that he can even get it up-"  
"That is quite enough, thank you very much!" Magnus snaps, stalking into the room as his hand makes a zipping motion in Jace's direction. "Time for you to shut up now."  
Alec gapes as Jace mouths words that hold no sound, looking outraged.  
"For two weeks I have waited for one of you to say something," Magnus rages, eyes wild. "For two weeks you two have snuck around--unsuccessfully! Might I add!--like school children with no signs of sharing your secret and I have _had_ it!"  
"Magnus-" Alec starts.  
"Now _you_ , Alexander, I expected you to cave after the first couple of days but I should have known he"--he stabbed a finger at Jace--"would corrupt you with his evil ways."  
Jace glared, pointing at his mouth in a silent demand. Magnus gave a disinterested sigh before with a put out "if you must" he restored the blonde's voice.  
Somehow, Jace thought it smart to start with: "If you wanted to join, old man, all you had to do was ask. Though I do wonder if you can keep up."

* * *

Much later, after the threats and the almost-bloodshed and Magnus had managed to refrain from chipping his nails, they lay tangled together in a pile of white, gold and bronze; like sun against the sand.  
"I hope you know that this is a one time thing," he murmurs, husky and low against Alec's neck. "I won't allow anyone else into our bed."  
The Shadowhunter smiles in answer, bright and breathless as Jace muffles a scoff into his chest. "Why would I want anyone else?"  
"We are the best," Jace agrees smugly, smirk soft around the edges.  
"The bestest." Magnus nods.  
Neither of them argue.


End file.
